


Patience, Love.

by chamomilebottom



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Slut Henry Cavill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilebottom/pseuds/chamomilebottom
Summary: For more of my work follow me on Tumblr: @chamomilebottomThis one was a request: ---> "Reader teases Henry while he's on a video call to the point that when he’s done, smutty times ensue" ... and I sort of combined it with the fact that henry fucking FED US!!!  the other day with those August daddy vibes, so I turned the scenario into the MOS Watch Party call!So warnings obviously include SMUTTTTT.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 68





	Patience, Love.

Henry was sat at his desk in front of his PC, gamer headset on as he looked into the camera smiling. You were sat in the office chair out of view watching him speak passionately about his role as superman, the things he experienced while filming and how much it meant to him.

You beamed as you watched him, your heart filling with even more admiration for your man than you thought you had left to gain. Henry had told you they'd be announcing the Snyder Cut for Justice League tonight, and knowing how much it meant to him, you were excited, eagerly waiting for the news to drop.

It had been the hottest day of the year, so Henry was wearing a blue tank top, one of your favourites. It fit his body well, showing every rip of muscle, the colour complimenting his eyes perfectly. The heat of the day had produced a very fine sheen of sweat along his bicep, lightly reflecting in the light and only drawing your attention to it even further. 

He was sat looking like nothing other than an absolute temptation.

You frowned, shifting uncomfortably in your seat, causing Henry to glance at you briefly from the side of the monitor. You returned his gaze with a pout. 

Now was really not an appropriate time for you to be getting turned on, but here you were, grinding your crotch on the leather seat, desperate just to feel something, anything. 

Henry's eyes widened at you before snapping back to the camera as someone directed a question at him on the chat.

You lifted your fingers to your mouth to stop yourself laughing, biting down on your index finger as you watched him try to control his facial expressions and stay focused on answering the question. 

His voice seemed deeper as he spoke carefully- that or it was your heightened senses as your body became increasingly more sensitive. Regardless, his smooth, velvety voice was only adding to the need and want to have him pressed against you moaning in your ear.

Now too far gone to shake yourself out of it, you decided you'd have some fun. You knew you couldnt make any noise and had to be sneaky, but the thought of that only made you more excited.

Starting off lightly, you began to fan yourself with your hand, playing it off as if the heat of the day was causing you discomfort. Knowing Henry was stealing small glances at you still, you tilted your head back, parting your lips and delicately closed your eyes as you continued to wave cool air down your face and neck. 

Eyes still sealed, hoping he was looking at you even just in his peripheral, you opened your legs, lifting the right one up and placing your foot on the seat, exposing your clothed crotch to him. Your small sweat-shorts left little to the imagination, causing Henry to clear his throat, disguising it as a cough. You opened your eyes to see his forehead creased, battling not to frown in frustration. 

Your mouth curled into a smile, your body humming in response to knowing you were starting to affect him. Still feigning innocence, you inched the top of your vest down your chest ever so slightly just to reveal the very tops of your breasts. The thin straps were already doing very little to conceal what was underneath; not wearing a bra today had served you well for this moment. 

Continuing to fan yourself, you brought your motions down your neck and over your chest, wafting a deliciously cold breeze over the light glaze of sweat that had begun to form there. The pleasant contrast in temperature hardened your nipples almost instantly, indenting through the light cotton that tightly shielded them. 

Tilting your ear to listen in to the call, you noticed they were finally talking about releasing the Snyder Cut. You smirked knowing that the watch party would be over soon and your teasing wouldn't go unpunished.

"I reckon you should show it" blurted Henry, causing your stomach to flip with excitement as you knew the reason for the impatience only you could detect.

As the members of the party reacted to the news, you reached out to grab the glass of water beside you, droplets running down the side of it as the heat of your hand reacted with the cold temperature. You placed the glass over your breasts, letting the droplets fall onto your hot skin and using your free hand to slowly rub the wetness across your chest, struggling to keep from panting at the sensation. 

"It wont be long before you're over his knee" you thought to yourself, squeezing your eyes shut to hold on. 

Slowly you snaked your fingers down your stomach, creeping at the waistband of your shorts. You had finally started to lose control of yourself, inching below the material as you heard Henry say his goodbyes and leave the chat. 

Your eyes widen as his fingers grip your wrist tightly, tugging your hand away before you can touch yourself any further.

He reached his arm behind you, gripping the back of the seat as he sank down to your eye level, inches from your face. "Where's your patience, love?" he demanded, lips pressed into a tight line.

Your stomach surged with fire, your heart skipping twice it's normal rhythm as you prepared yourself for what was to come. His eyes swallowed you whole, drinking in the way you quivered beneath him, handing over the reigns of control. He smirked, tugging you by your wrist to your feet and sitting in the chair, warmed by your desperate movements beforehand. 

You looked down at him as he rested his forearms on either side of the chair arms, looking at you expectantly. 

"You know what to do, kitten" he spoke softly, a stark contrast to the dark look in his eye, offering his knee to you.

Biting your lip, you shuffled forward, bending over his right knee, perking your ass up for his benefit. Your upper body straddled the chair arm as he placed his palm on your head, stroking softly while his other hand cupped your soft, clothed behind.

"I have to commend your ability for keeping quiet, my love. Maybe you can show me that you're capable of being a good girl and keep that pretty mouth shut while I punish you for being such a distraction." he purred, his thumb stroking your temple as he spoke.

You nodded, lips pressed together as your wide eyes spoke your compliance.

"Good" he said bluntly, releasing his grip of your plump cheek and pulling down your shorts and underwear in one fast tug. Finally having you exposed to him, he let a soft growl escape his chest and his eyes grew hungry. 

He lifted his palm, planting a hard spank on your right cheek. Your eyes squeezed shut, bringing your hand to your lips in preparation to keep in the hisses and yelps you wanted to let escape, as yet another hit ripped across your soft skin.

He moaned, rubbing the marks slowly starting to form across your skin. "Mmm." he hummed, fingers tracing the outline of your behind delicately. "You always turn such a lovely shade of pink, dont you kitten?" he prompted, testing your ability to stay quiet with his hardest spank yet. Your eyes squeezed shut, tears peeking their way through your lashes, but still managed to keep your sounds controlled, substituting them for gripping onto his forearm so hard you were surprised your nails weren't drawing blood.

"Such a good girl" he praised, travelling his fingers between your silken folds. "Hmmm, and so wet for me too?" he moaned, teasing your entrance in circular patterns with his index fingers. 

You bucked your hips in annoyance, not a fan of the teasing now being inflicted on you. 

A chuckle escaped his chest as he stroked his finger back and forth between your clitoris and your soaked entrance. "Patience, love" he cooed, deliberately slowing his movements. 

Unable to help it anymore, a frustrated moan escaped your lips as your body writhed under his touch. To punish you, he shoved two fingers into your core, your walls lapping his touch up welcomingly, feeling like much more of a reward than he probably had intended.

"I said hush, kitten" he warned, his voiced a quiet whisper as he leaned to your ear. His movement halted as he waited for you to accept his terms again. You nodded desperately, wanting to express that youd do anything, whatever he wanted, just so he would move.

Happy with your compliance, he pushed his fingers back into your aching cunt, the warmth of to around his fingers eliciting a moan from him as his head tilted to get a better view. Knowing your body exactly, he curled his fingers in precisely the right spot, fingertips caressing over it rythmatically, edging you closer and closer to that blessed current of electricity that he always shot through you. 

Feeling you tighten around his fingers, Henry tutted, pulling his fingers from you and looking at you dissaprovingly. His arms grappled you by the waist, pulling you onto his lap to straddle him. Your face was centimetres from his, as he gripped your chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Did I say you could come yet, my sweet?" he whispered in your ear, sending goosebumps down your neck and across your chest.

He unbuckled his belt, holding your weight with one arm as he shifted to pull down his shorts and boxers. His erection sprung free, painfully hardened and just as desperate as you, though he was much better and composing himself. 

Both his hands moved to cup your ass again as he lifted you up, hovering you over the tip of his cock. You began to shift in his grip again, impatiently attempting to lower yourself.

"Someone. Needs. To learn the art. Of waiting." Henry spoke, placing soft kisses on your neck intermittently between words. You smiled in response, placing your hands on his shoulders as you composed your desperation.

Henry lowered you slowly, the very tip of him pressing against you and beginning to stretch you delightfully. 

"I want to hear you now, love" he whispered, gripping your hair as his face fell into the nook of your shoulder, surpassing his own moans as he filled you, feeling his length sheathed in your aching, dripping walls.

You rested your face against his neck as you finally let yourself go, groans and expletives escaping your lips as you met his upwards thrusts with desperate buckings of your hips. 

"Fuck, Henry" you yelped as he circled your sensitive mound with his fingers. He lifted your head back quickly, your hair flying to lay against your back.

"Look at me when you say my name, kitten" he pleaded, his breath scattered and uneven as he began to come undone hearing how well he was pleasing you.

When you didnt oblige by repeating his name, his hand came to grip firmly around your neck, just enough pressure to cause you to gasp and shut your eyes tightly. 

Henry slowed his thrusts, teasing you with only the first inches of his length, in and out delicately stopping before he let you feel him at your most precious spot.

"Baby, say my name" he purred, his voice soft and irresistible.

You moaned at the feeling of him stretching the tight circle of your opening, teasing it back and forth before slamming you down his entire shaft in one hard thrust. Your eyes shot open, hands gripping his hair tightly as he hit that one spot just right.

"Oh fuck, Henry yes" you screamed, eyes locked with his as he tightened his grip on your neck, otherhand at your waist as he used his hold as contact points to plummet your wet walls up and down his cock.

Thrust after thrust hit you in the most intoxicating places, his pubic bone rubbing your clit in precisely the right place. 

"Thats right baby, you can come now. You did so good, love" he praised as he felt you begining to pulse around him as your orgasm began to build.

As his words spurred you on, you crushed your lips against his, frantically tasting all he had to give you in return as the warm current began to creep between your legs, shooting through every muscle in your body leaving you a twitching mess as you came undone around him.

The contracting of your walls were met with Henry's own undoing, shooting his hot seed to mix with your own juices as his head fell back from the intensity.

As you both regained your breath, Henry's arms circled you, pressing you against his chest tightly as his hand came to smooth over your hair. He held you as you both came down from your heightened states, chanting whispered praises.

"Good girl, such a good girl."


End file.
